


sterile environment [art]

by dgr



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, floating in a tank, lab experiment!tintin, really simple art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr





	sterile environment [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/gifts).




End file.
